An Angel Away From Heaven
by MusicFreak24601
Summary: Amora isn't like her family. She's a complete disgrace. She's a Malfoy gone good. Now, she's finally eligible for Hogwarts. She can escape from the hellhole she calls her home. But once she gets there, how will people react to another Malfoy spawn? Will people accept her, or will she be treated even worse than she is at home? Can this angel finally find its way to heaven?


**Hey readers of fanfiction! I know some of you **_**might**_** know me from my old "reading the books" story with the PJO, TKC, and HoO series. You see, I had to give up on those. I was reading some other story like that and I saw that someone commented saying these stories were against the rules on this site. Yeah I never knew about that and I didn't want to get in trouble. But if anyone else wants to have it they can go ahead and message me and they can use it and my prologue. **

**Anyways, I have recently become obsessed with Harry Potter. Well, actually, I've been obsessed for a while, but I've decided to right a story about it, and I promise I won't give up on it. I might have to have hiatus or two because of school though. (I really should not be in algebra, because I absolutely suck.) Also, I am only thirteen, so I try my hardest to be a good writer, but don't expect it to be the best. So here's the prologue! Happy reading!**

**P.S. I found the name Amor in a book I read last year and added the A at the end. I thought it was a really pretty name but I originally thought it was a Spanish word. Then I looked at Google Translate and it said that Amor was also Latin, so I thought it was perfect. If you know what Amor translates to in Latin/Spanish, don't tell anyone yet. It'll be revealed at the end. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own Amora, Lucy, Kasper, and Zander (Alexander). Draco is a bit OOC, but there's a reason for it, you'll see! Sorry if anyone else is OOC too!**

* * *

You'd never expect to find her there. A little girl, only about to turn eleven. She didn't exactly have friends. She might have exchanged a few words to the other neighborhood children, but she never exactly considered them as friends. However, once they saw her going through the gates leading to that mansion, the one bigger than any building they've ever seen, they didn't really consider her as a friend either. From what they've heard, the family who lives in that house was immensely rich, and looked down on everyone. What they don't know, is that that little girl is nothing like her family. In fact, her family looks down on her more than anyone else. Why wouldn't they? The family was very strict and uptight. They hated anything that went against their beliefs. The girl, however, was the complete opposite. She loved having fun and thought everyone should be treated equally. Some would wonder if she was even related to her family. That little girl's name was Amora Malfoy.

Amora was an interesting girl. She wasn't exactly someone's definition of normal. You see, Amora was a witch. No not the kind of witch with the warts and the green face and the whole "I'll get you my pretty!" act. More like the type that casts spells with wands and brew potions and even fly on broomsticks. Her family was what they called "purebloods". They come from a long line of witches and wizards with no muggles (non-magical beings) in sight. A lot of pureblooded wizards looked down on those who weren't. However, Amora knew that there were families who didn't care about blood-statuses. Like the Weasleys for example. From what Amora has heard (after she dissected her father's harsh and rude words) the Weasleys were a very kind, and very big, family who wasn't very wealthy. Even then, Amora much rather prefer being a Weasley than a Malfoy.

Her father, Lucius Malfoy, was, in Amora's words, a big bully. His lover for his daughter was about as big as a thumb tack. No wait, a thumb tack is much too big for that. Just imagine the smallest thing in the universe, and he loves Amora even less than that. It's not that he completely ignores her. He loves using her to throw insults at when something goes wrong at the ministry. What Amora fears the most is when he's most angry. That's when he uses that ultimate weapon: the Cruciatus curse.

Her mother, Narcissa, was a bit opposite from Lucius. Does she love her? Not the slightest. Does she notice her existence? Not at all. She cares for Amora as much as she cares for the tip of a shoe lace. There as to say, she doesn't care for her at all. It's like she's completely deaf to Amora's screams of pain and terror. Like she doesn't know that one of the doors she passes by every morning has her daughter in it. It seems like Narcissa Malfoy never knew she had a daughter in the first place.

Then, of course, there's her older brother. Draco Malfoy was only one year older than her and has already started going to Hogwarts. He always drawls on and on to his family about how he was very popular in the Slytherin house. A house Amora doubted she would get in. However, there was something different about Draco. He didn't hate Amora. Actually, he was the only one of the Malfoys that actually considered her as part of the family. He would never admit it, but Amora knew that the house elves that came up to her room to heal the wounds from her father were sent by him. The siblings even had their own two-way mirrors. They were quite small, Amora's was hidden in her old locket and Draco's was inside the Slytherin watch his father had given him. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, they would talk to each other in hushed voices. Normally it was Draco worrying about Amora, or Mori as he called her, was after their father's curses. I know what you're thinking; Draco's probably the meanest boy in the school, why is he being so nice to Amora? Well, if you had a sane mind and you hear your little sister screaming every night, you would feel sympathetic too, wouldn't you? In fact, Draco's the only reason Amora hasn't run away yet. She knew that deep, deep down, Draco loved her too.

* * *

**So how was it? Good, bad, dreadful? Should I even continue? Well I will but I still want your opinions. Sorry if it isn't very long, it was around four pages long in my notebook. And just saying, I use flames to cook marshmallows! Constructive criticism is welcome! I hope to update every weekend, hopefully! Thanks so much for reading! =)**

**I don't exactly update due to how many reviews I get, but they would be very appreciated! And can someone be kind enough to answer me this question? How do you get a beta? I'm so confused and I think I may need one. Thanks!**


End file.
